Elegy of Love Chapter III
by HR Airship - Jeong Hyera
Summary: Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang terselip di hati Zico begitu tahu bahwa ada Himchan yang selalu memperhatikan dan mendukung nya. Namun ketika kenyataan memaksa Zico mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Himchan, mampukah Himchan menerima kenyataan itu pula?


**Elegy of Love [ Chapter III ]**

_Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang terselip di hati Zico begitu tahu bahwa ada Himchan yang selalu memperhatikan dan mendukung nya. Namun ketika kenyataan memaksa Zico mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Himchan, mampukah Himchan menerima kenyataan itu pula?_

"_Apa maksud orang itu sebenarnya.."_ benak Zico. Ia bingung dengan Himchan yang tiba – tiba meninggalkannya. Ia melihat keluar café. Mentari perlahan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pepohonan, hingga akhirnya bumi diselimuti dengan kegelapan. Dulu ia menikmati mentari terbenam dengan Sungmin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat. Lebih baik ia menyingkirkan segala pikiran tentang Sungmin daripada ia menjadi gila. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar café. Namun ia tertegun. Sosok seseorang yang amat ia kenali sedang duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tepat di seberang café tersebut. Walaupun saat itu sedang gelap, ia yakin ia tidak salah mengenali siapa itu. Ia berlari, menyeberangi jalan hingga akhirnya…. "Sungmin-ah!" Ia membalik tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Namun, binar – binar bahagia yang semula terpancar di wajahnya kini sirna sudah. "Oh, maaf. Maaf.." Zico membungkukan badannya berkali – kali. Ia berbalik lalu memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ah, Woo Jiho. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini. Ia pasti berhalusinasi tadi. Tidak mungkin ia dapat bertemu Sungmin di saat saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Jiho, bangun! Hari ini kita ada _schedule. _Ayo cepat bangun, pemalas!" Jaehyo menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Zico. "Aigoo, Hyung.. Aku ini baru saja tidur. Kembalikan selimut ku!" Ia merebut kembali selimut nya yang diambil oleh Jaehyo, lalu kembali membungkus tubuhnya. "Jiho! Bangun!" Jaehyo menendang tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Zico berguling jatuh dari tempat tidur. Kepalanya terbentur dengan lantai. "Ya! Hyung!" Zico bangkit, hendak mengejar Jaehyo yang sudah berlari keluar kamar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Zico mencibir. Ia hendak ke kamar mandi, namun niat nya itu diurungkan ketika ia melihat layar _handphone _nya bersinar. Ia menelengkan kepalanya. Tumben sekali, pikirnya. Ia kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk ke _handphone _nya.

_From : Himchan Hyung_

_Jiho-ssi. Cepat bangun lalu bersiap – siap. Hari ini kau ada schedule kan. Jangan sampai terlambat. Singkirkan saja dahulu pikiran tentang Sungmin. Arra? _

Zico tertawa kecil. Bahkan _schedule _nya saja Himchan tahu. Betapa perhatiannya hyung nya yang satu itu. Namun, Zico tidak menyadari. Di seberang sana, seseorang mengharapkan Zico mengerti dengan sinyal – sinyal yang ia coba kirimkan kepada Zico. Sinyal yang tak biasa. Sinyal yang berisi getaran cinta.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Selamat pagi semuanya!" Zico merentangkan tangannya. Ia kini sedang berada di studio rekaman. Ia menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya. Hari itu hawa nya sedang dingin. "Ya, Jiho-ah. Sayang sekali kopi sudah habis" kata Manager nya ketika ia melihat Zico kedinginan. Zico melambai – lambaikan tangannya, seakan hendak mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah besar. "Tidak apa – apa Hyung. Aku bisa beli sendiri di coffee shop seberang. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan kembali" Zico melesat pergi dari studio rekaman. Ketika ia sampai di coffee shop, ia memesan satu _cup _besar _Cappucino_. Setelah ia mendapatkan _cappucinno _pesanannya, ia melenggang pergi dari coffee shop. Namun ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kios majalah. Zico suka sekali membaca. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membeli satu atau dua buah majalah. Kebetulan di kios itu ada majalah kesukaannya. Ia pun mengangsurkan dua lembar uang kepada penjual majalah itu, namun uang itu terjatuh. "Ah, cheoseohamnidda.." Zico pun membungkuk untuk mengambil uang nya yang jatuh itu. Namun ketika ia kembali mengangsurkan uang nya kepada penjual majalah itu, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup janggal. Apa itu… fotonya? Fotonya dengan Himchan? Zico mengambil sebuah majalah yang memuat fotonya dengan Himchan. Ia mengamat – amati nya dengan seksama. Ah.. Apa lagi sekarang? Ia melirik jam tangannya. Waktunya tidak cukup. Buru – buru ia membeli majalah itu juga lalu kembali ke studio rekaman. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat dulu hingga lampu lalu lintas bagi pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau. Saat ia hendak menyeberang, kembali ekor matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang amat ia kenal. Apa itu Sungmin? Zico mencari – cari bayangan yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Namun ketika tidak ia dapati sosok orang itu lagi, ia membuang jauh – jauh pikirannya itu. Tidak mungkin itu Sungmin, pikirnya. Ia kemudian menyeberang jalan dengan _cup _kopi di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menenteng dua majalah.

.

.

.

"Ah, hampir saja!" seru Sungmin dalam hati. Hampir saja ia ketahuan Zico. Tadi ketika ia melihat Zico hendak menyeberang jalan, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Tak bisa ia bayangkan apa jadinya kalau Zico menangkap basah ia tadi. Sungmin mengembuskan nafas keras – keras. Ia memukul – mukul dadanya pelan. _Tenang, kini ia tenang… _Ia mengintip ke arah tempat Zico tadi berdiri. Untung saja orang itu tidak ada lagi. Ia kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menyeberang jalan, menuju kios majalah tempat Zico tadi membeli majalah. Ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang tak biasa. Sungmin tidak bisa percaya ini. Zico tidak mungkin… "Zico dari Block B berpacaran dengan Himchan dari B.A.P?" ujar Sungmin perlahan, membaca headline majalah tersebut. Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa ia dan Zico sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Namun kini Zico sudah punya pacar lagi? "Agashi, aku beli ini" Sungmin mengangsurkan uang pas kepada penjual majalah itu. Ia lalu berlari menuju dorm SPEED. Ia harus membuka internet. Ia harus memastikan semua kenyataan konyol ini.

.

.

.

"Ya, Zico! Apa apaan ini?" seru Manager Zico ketika ia membaca headline majalah yang dibeli Zico. "Zico dari Block B berpacaran dengan Himchan dari B.A.P? Apa – apaan lagi ini?" Manager Zico lalu membanting majalah itu ke atas meja. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita kepadaku bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Himchan, eoh?" tanya nya lagi. Majalah itu memang memuat foto Zico dengan Himchan ketika mereka bertemu di café. "Aigoo, Hyung.. Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan Himchan Hyung. Saat itu aku sedang bertemu dengan Himchan Hyung di café. Masa seperti itu saja digosipkan pacaran…" Zico ikut – ikutan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Manager Zico berdecak tak sabar. "Gosip lagi.. Bisa – bisa Himchan diserang oleh fans mu. Atau malah sebaliknya. Kalau begitu minggu depan kita harus mengadakan _press conference. _Kau harus meluruskan ini semua. Arraseo?" kata Manager Zico tegas. Zico hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Semua hal ini membuatnya pusing. Waktu itu masalah dengan Sungmin. Sekarang apa lagi?

.

.

.

"Maldo andwae.." Gumam Sungmin ketika ia membaca artikel yang memuat gossip tentang Zico dan Himchan yang berpacaran. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Sungguh ini tidak bisa diterima akal sehat nya. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan kepada Zico bahwa mereka sudah putus! Dan kini sekarang didengarnya bahwa Zico dan Himchan berpacaran? Dengan dia yang masih berstatus pacar Zico? Sungmin tidak bisa percaya ini. Kebetulan Taewoon melintas di belakang Sungmin yang masih tak bergeming di depan layar komputer yang menampilkan foto Zico dan Himchan yang berduaan di _café. _"Ya, ige mwoya?! Adik ku? Berpacaran dengan Himchan? Maldo andwae ya!" Taewoon berdiri di sisi Sungmin. Ia membaca keseluruhan artikel itu.

"_Zico dari Block B terlihat sedang duduk berdua di café dengan Himchan dari B.A.P. Hal ini sungguh mengejutkan mengingat Zico yang selama ini terkenal berpacaran dengan Sungmin dari SPEED. Apakah Zico sudah tidak terikat hubungan apa – apa lagi dengan Sungmin? Ataukah hubungan nya dengan Himchan hanya sebatas teman? Atau ia malah menjalin hubungan special dengan Himchan?" _

"Ck, apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu sih sebenarnya?" Taewoon menekan – nekan tombol di _handphone _nya, mencoba menghubungi Zico. Namun Sungmin menahan tangan Taewoon. "Biarkan… Biarkan saja Hyung. Mungkin memang segalanya harus berakhir seperti ini. Aku butuh istirahat" Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya, dan kemudian berlalu. Menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Mentari sudah lama terbenam. Namun Sungmin hanya diam terpaku menatap ke luar jendela. Hatinya sakit. Rasanya seperti di iris – iris. Ia masih menyayangi Zico. Hatinya sudah terlanjur ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Zico. Namun inikah balasannya? Perlahan Sungmin menyeka bulir – bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Seharusnya rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Ia memukul – mukul dadanya pelan. Dia kemudian membaringkan badannya dan menutup mata. Berusaha untuk menyingkirkan segala pikiran tentang Zico. Namun, ia merasakan _handphone _nya bergetar. Ia melihat layar _handphone _nya. Zico. Zico meneleponnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mengangkat nya. Namun kemudian Zico mengirimi nya _sms. _

_From : Jiho_

_Sungmin-ah. Aku merindukanmu. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu… Walaupun aku tahu tidak mungkin rasa sakitmu bisa hilang begitu saja hanya dengan permintaan maaf ku. Tapi kumohon Sungmin. Jebal dorawa. Saranghae. _

Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum kepedihan. Ah Zico… Seandainya kau tahu. Seandainya kau tahu betapa sakitnya berada di posisi ku sekarang ini…

.

.

.

"Pagi Hyung-deul~!" Sapa Sungmin kepada hyung – hyung nya ketika para hyung nya sedang sarapan. Ia sendiri baru bangun. Hari itu mereka tidak ada _schedule. _Setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat. Sungmin kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan di samping Taeha. Ia mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan nikmat. Di sela sela makannya, ia mengabarkan berita besar yang membuat semua hyung nya kaget. "Hyung-deul, aku sudah memutuskan aku akan ke Amerika" Sungmin berusaha membuat ekspresi nya agar terlihat se normal mungkin. Mendadak kegiatan makan di meja itu terhenti. "Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Jungwoo. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam – dalam. "Aku ingin melupakan Zico" Ujarnya. "Jika aku tetap disini, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin ke Amerika. Disana aku akan tinggal dengan tante ku. Untuk sementara waktu aku vakum dulu. Dan kumohon jangan satupun dari hyung-deul yang memberi tahu kepada Zico dimana aku berada" Semua member terdiam. Akhirnya Taewoon angkat bicara. "Jika itu memang keputusan terbaik, pergilah Choi Sungmin.."

.

.

.

Zico sedang bersiap siap di _backstage _ditemani oleh member Block B yang lain. Ia sedang bersiap – siap untuk _press conference_. Ia akan meluruskan semua kabar angin ini. Ia tidak ingin ada salah paham. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mengecek penampilannya. "Sudah sempurna kan Hyung?" tanya nya kepada Jaehyo. Jaehyo memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan itu. "Ya blondie! Ttok barohae. Kau sudah tampil sempurna atau belum, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku. Jadi berhenti mengoceh" Ia kembali asik dengan _gadget _nya. Zico mencibir. "Zico, kau sudah bisa naik ke panggung sekarang" ujar salah seorang _staff. _Zico menarik nafas dalam dalam. Sekarang sudah waktunya. Dunia harus tahu bahwa ia tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Himchan.

.

.

.

"Ah, mengapa tidak ada acara yang menarik di akhir minggu ini.." Himchan menguap. Ia mengganti channel televisi berulang kali. Seakan acara di channel – channel itu akan berganti dengan sendirinya jika terus menerus diganti. Sekelebat ia melihat Zico. "Ya, itu bukannya Jiho…" Ia mengembalikan channel yang semula ia ganti terus menerus. Ya, itu memang benar. Itu memang Zico.

"_Dengan ini saya tegaskan lagi. Saya dan Himchan Hyung tidak ada hubungan apapun. Dan saya masih resmi berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Pertemuan di café tempo hari hanyalah pertemuan biasa. Mohon jangan disalah artikan sebagai hubungan berpacaran. Sekali lagi saya nyatakan, saya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Himchan Hyung. Terimakasih"_

Bagaikan dipaksa menelan ratusan pil pahit, Himchan berusaha menyaksikan _press conference _tersebut hingga akhir. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pandangannya kabur. Ia tak menyangka perasaannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak pernah terfikirkan oleh nya bahwa perasaannya bisa saja bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sungguh, ini di luar dugaannya. Ia memang tidak tahu dari mana awalnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan semua ini terjadi. Yang Ia tahu, hatinya sudah terlanjur ia serahkan kepada Zico.

**To Be Continued**

Hei hei~~ Chapter III! Yuhuuu~ Untung aja ide mengalir seperti air, jadi FF ini cepet rampung chapter tiap chapternya. Ceritanya masih panjang. Mungkin bakal sepuluh chapter lebih ( ._.) Semoga readers suka ya ^^ Comment selalu diterima. Dan review nya boleh dong ya :3 Makasih semua. Hyera bakal berusaha buat _improve _kemampuan menulis Hyera supaya FF nya makin disukain readers sekalian. Makasih semuanya~~


End file.
